civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
John Shaw Billings
|birth_place=Allensville, Switzerland county, Indiana |death_date= |death_place=New York City |occupation=Librarian, surgeon }} John Shaw Billings (April 12, 1838 – March 11, 1913) was a librarian and surgeon best known as the modernizer of the Library of the Surgeon General's Office of the Army and as the first director of the New York Public Library. Biography Born in Allensville, Switzerland County, Indiana, Billings graduated from Miami University in 1857, and from the Medical College of Ohio in 1860. He was medical inspector of the Army of the Potomac during the American Civil War, then became head of the Library of the Surgeon General's Office in Washington, D.C. The Surgeon General's library that he developed (see Army Medical Museum and Library) later became the core of the National Library of Medicine. During his time as Director of the Library of the SGO, 1865–1895, he was responsible for the creation of both the Index Medicus (1879) and the Index Catalogue of the Surgeon General's Office (1880). He was also for some years professor of hygiene in the University of Pennsylvania. He is also credited with designing the original buildings of Johns Hopkins Hospital, which opened in 1889. The building with the hospital's trademark dome was subsequently named for Billings. Dr. Billings received an Honorary Fellowship of the Royal College of Surgeons in IrelandRoyal College of Surgeons in Ireland at www.rcsi.ie in 1892. After he left the Surgeon General's Office he united the libraries of New York to form the New York Public Library and it was Billings who inspired Andrew Carnegie to provide funds for the construction of sixty-five branch libraries throughout New York and 2509 libraries in cities and towns across North America and Britain. Dr. Billings was the senior editor of books reporting the work of the Committee of Fifty to Investigate the Liquor Problem in the early 1900s. The Committee researched the activities and publications of the Department of Scientific Temperance Instruction of the Woman's Christian Temperance Union (WCTU). He acted as supervisor for the U.S. Census 1880 and 1890. He often collaborated with Herman Hollerith Billings died in New York City in 1913, aged 74. Works Lydenberg (1924, see below) lists 22 publications by Billings, among them: * Principles of Ventilation and Heating (1884) * Mortality and Vital Statistics of the United States (1885) * National Medical Dictionary (Two volumes, 1889) * Description of the Johns Hopkins Hospital (1890) * Social Statistics of Cities (Six volumes, for the Eleventh Census) * Some Library Problems of Tomorrow (1902) * Physiological Aspects of the Liquor Problem (1903) See also *Fielding H. Garrison References * * * (Garrison's Memoir, p. 411-422) *Havighurst, Walter, Men of Old Miami, 1809-1873: A Book of Portraits, New York City: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1974. Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-10 Category:American book editors Category:American Civil War surgeons Category:American librarians Category:American physicians Category:American surgeons Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Miami University alumni Category:People from New York City Category:United States Army officers Category:University of Cincinnati alumni Category:1838 births Category:1913 deaths Category:Military physicians Category:People of Indiana in the American Civil War Category:People from Switzerland County, Indiana ja:ジョン・ショウ・ビリングス